criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
It Follows
It Follows 'is a case featured in Criminal Case Return to Laroy Bay. It takes place in Allywood Hills and it's ninth case of the game, also the third one to take place in Allywood Hills. Plot The team recieved a call from Lindsay Hardwin, saying that she needs help. Lindsay told them that her friend has just died on the horror movie set. Adrian and player went to the woods, only to find movie director's daughter Eleanor Ferriel lying down dead with blood coming out of her mouth. After deducing that cause of death is poisoning, the pair questioned yoga student Averly Worthington, victim's childhood friend Johnny Stark and Lindsay herself before returning to the station. Right then, Eleanor's father Richard Ferriel wanted to talk to them about his daughter's murder. The team immediately interrogated Richard, who told them that Eleanor loved spending time in Allywood Hills park. The pair then headed there and found enough clues to suspect CEO Anwaar Rajugari. They also found out that Johnny stopped being friends with Eleanor because she acted nice towards him when she had no friends. They also interrogated Lindsay, who was angry at Eleanor for talking crap about her drawings. The pair soon returned to the movie set, only to get interrupted by Lindsay, who told them that Eleanor has been seen alive. Lindsay told them that she and her friends saw Eleanor near the trailer park, making the team go there and investigate. They managed to find a silicone doll that resembles Eleanor. After finding out that the doll owner is Anwaar, they immediately interrogated him, making Anwaar confess that he had a crush on Eleanor and he bought a sillicone doll after getting rejected. The pair also interrogated Richard, who said that Eleanor was an embarrassment to his family, and Averly, who confessed that Eleanor destroyed her yoga studio after going to yoga class while under the influence. The pair soon arrested Averly for Eleanor's murder. After trying to deny it, Averly cracked and said that Eleanor ruined her life. When asked to explain, Averly revealed that Eleanor hooked her up with one of her handsome friends. However, after dating her friend for a while, Averly has been tested HIV positive. She confronted Eleanor about it, making her admit that she only helped her friend to finally get a girlfriend after not dating anyone for a while. Pissed at Eleanor for not letting her know about her friend's condition, Averly spiked Eleanor's drink and watched her choke in her own blood. Judge Eva Rose felt bad for Averly, but still decided to sentence her to 12 years in prison with a chance for parole in 8 years. Post-trial, Sven approached the team and told them that he has info about strangers visiting Hardwin family's mansion. Sven told them that he spotted a blonde guy entering the house at midnight. He took a photo of him, but forgot his phone when he went to yoga class. The pair went there and found Sven's phone in the pile of clothing. After Danny Darkwood analyzed it, he confirmed that a man in the photo is Richard Ferriel. The pair interrogated Richard about this, but he only said that he was on a meeting. When Adrian asked him if he heard about the Family Cult, Richard started shaking and sweating before telling them that he has to go. Adrian tried to make him talk, but Richard said that he doesn't know anything about it. The pair decided to search around the trailer park for more clues and ended up finding Richard's voice recorder, telling that he has a meeting with someone special on the tommorow's football game. The team decided to go there and follow Richard to see if his meeting has anything to do with the cult. Meanwhile, Lindsay came to the station and burst into tears. After Anastasia calmed her down, Lindsay explained that her mother Julia Hardwin banished from the mansion. Disgusted by Julia's actions, Anastasia agreed to help Lindsay talk to her. After finding out Julia's phone number, Anastasia organized a meeting between her, Lindsay and Julia at the trailer park. Anastasia, Lindsay and the player arrived at the trailer park where Julia immediately started shouting at Lindsay and told her to stop bothering her. Anastasia tried to calm them down, but it only made Julia angrier. In the end, Julia revealed that Lindsay is banished because she is just an unsuccessful artist who is trying to turn the police against her family. After all these events, the pair suspected that Julia might be angry on Lindsay because she's afraid that the police might find out something about the Family Cult. However, since they had no proofs that Julia or anyone else has affiliations to the Family Cult, the team decided to go to tommorow's big football game, hoping to find out more about the cult and to see who is Richard going to meet up with... Summary Victim: * [[Eleanor Ferriel|'Eleanor Ferriel]] (dropped dead on the movie set, coughing blood). Murder Weapon: * Arsenic Killer: * [[Averly Worthington|'Averly Worthington']] Suspects AWorthingtonLBC9.png|Averly Worthington JStarkLBC9.png|Johnny Stark LHardwinLBC9.png|Lindsay Hardwin RFerrielLBC9.png|Richard Ferriel ARajugariLBC9.png|Anwaar Rajugari Quasi-suspect(s) STorrentLBC8.png|Sven Torrents JHardwinLBC9.png|Julia Hardwin Killer's Profile * The killer knows anatomy. * The killer is an atheist. * The killer uses teeth whitener. * The killer is blond. * The killer wears a turquoise bead. Crime Scenes